Hatred and Lonliness
by hanyou katsuya
Summary: Inuyasha finds Kagome cheating on him with Kouga....and then he cant stop killing


Hatred and Lonliness...Chapter1: Nightmare come true

Inuyasha and the group were walking down a path looking for jewel shards. It was hot and bright out. kagome sighed and wiped a bit fo sweat off her forehead. "we've been walking for hours Inuyasha. I don't sense any sacred jewel shards. Can we take a little break please?" Kagome asked. Miroku nodded. "Kagome is right, Inuyasha, everyone is tired." Sango said petting Kiara who was in her arms. Kiara mewed tiredly. "Inuyasha I'm hot, tired, and thirsty! " Shippo whinned from behind. "Keh. Weaklings. It I traveled alone I wouldn't need to stop." Inuyasha said folding his arms across his chest. "Oh really? Kagome said moving in front of Inuyasha facinging him. "why are you traveling with us then Mr.High and Mighty?" "err...because...I...I...uh..because...I..." Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence because an unexpected person ran over him leaving him face first in the dirt with footprints all over his back. It was none other than wolfdemon kouga.

Kouga stood in front of Kagome and grabbed her hands. "Kagome my love why do you continue to stay with that mutt Inutrasha? That mutt can't defend you as well as I can. " Kouga boasted smirking. "Koua can we talk about this later?" Kagome whispered in Kouga's ear smiling a bit. Kouga nodded and left. "Heh. I don't even know why you bother to waste you breath talking to that wimpy wolf." Inuyasha said looking down trying to hide that his pride had been hurt. "Inuyasha..." Kagome moved over to him and tried to help him up...but he refused her help and pushed her away. "Inuyasha..." Kagome stood up. Inuyasha stood up and wiped the dirt off of himself and looked away from Kagome.

"there's a village up head why don't we stay there for a day?" Sango pointed out. Miroku nodded. Putting the fact that inuyasha was upset Kagome smiled and said "Finally a place to sleep...Indoors! ". Inuyasha didn't say a thing but walked ahead of them looking down. He didn't even glance at any of them. "woah Inuyasha's upset..." Shippo whispered so as not to make the sad hanyou's depression into rage which he might take out on him. Inuyasha's ears still heard and twitched. Inuyasha stopped. Alarmed Shippo stepped back nervously thinking Inuyasha would hit him but Inuyasha continued to walk without saying a word. Shippo let out a sigh of relief. Inuyasha ran ahead and the other started to run after him. Inuyasha stopped at the village. They all caught up with him and this time Inuyasha walked all the way in the back following. Miroku picked the richest house of them all and performed a fake sutra tricking the owner into letting them stay and thanking them when it was uneeded. It was late already and everyone was exaughsted.

They were served dinner and everyone was silent. While Kagome ate she stared at Inuyasha. "Kagome are you okay?" Shippo asked. She didn't even turn to face him. Inuyasha could tell she was staring at him but he remained silent. Inuyasha took his food and stood up. "where are you going inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha walked outside and closed the doors without even saying "Outside". He sat in a tree and ate his food leaving the others inside. "What do you think is wrong wtih Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Kagome sighed. "I dont know..." while Inuyasha was outside he fell asleep.

Inuyasha's dream

It was early just an hour or two before the sun came up. Inuyasha was near the hut but he was behind some bushes. He was also crouched down. That showed he was spying on someone. He was looking at the hut and he saw two figures. They were both people. The first person was a human girl with raven black hair, Kagome. And the other was a man. He wasn't human. You could tell because he had a tail. He was a wolfdemon. Kouga. Kaogme leaned foreward and kissed Kouga passionately on the lips. Inuyasha's mouth opened but he didn't say anything. Kouga kissed her back. Inuyasha stood there watching. "I have to go now Babe. Make sure that mutt Inutrasha treats you right." Inuyasha heard Kouga say to Kagome. Kagome smiled and Kouga. "Will I see you later Kouga?" She asked and looked up at him with a sad face. Kouga kissed her on the lips and hugged her. "Of course you'll see me babe. Now I have to go." Kouga said to her. Kagome nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye." Kagome said waving as Kouga left. Inuyasha stood thre. Kagome looked around and walked into the hut leaving Inuyasha there.

End of Dream

Inuyasha woke up with tears on his face. He put his hand up to his wet cheek. I was crying? Inuyasha thought with a puzzled look on his face as he wiped his tears. He jumped down from the tree and walked to the lake. It was quiet. He scooped up a bit of the water and drank it. The silence was peaceful and calming. He felt a bit happy to be alone but then again he felt sad. He walked back towards the hut but he heard a sound that made his ears twitch. The sound of the doors to the hut opening. He looked down and saw he was standing behind a bush. he crouched foreward to see who had opened the doors. It was Kagome. And she was talking to Kouga. Kaogme leaned foreward and kissed Koua passionatly on the lips. Inuyasha wanted to scream but he wouldn't allow himself to. Inuyasha heard Kouga tell Kagome that he had to go. And as he had seen in his dream Kagome kissed him and waved as he left. Inuyasha could take it no longer. He ran he ran and he didn't want to stop. He accidently stepped on a twig making a snapping sound. Kagome looked around before going back into the hut. Inuyasha stopped at the lake and fell to the ground on his knees tears streming don his cheeks . He couldn't believe it Kagome was always lying about not liking Kouga.

Flashback

Kaogme and Inuyasha were sitting by the lake. Kagome yawned and tiredly smiled at Inuyasha. "Kagome do you...love Kouga?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head no and leaned against Inuyasha falling asleep. Inuyasha smiled and looked into the water at their reflection as she slept.

End flashback.

Inuyasha felt a sharp pain hit him in the stomach and he passed out.


End file.
